Ruined Everything
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Ritsu accidentally or purposely heard Mio having a conversation with her other friends. One of her friends asked if Mio liked Ritsu in a romantic way, but everything fell apart when she said no in a rude way. MIOXRITSUXOC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story of Mitsu coming up! Man, this June is a whole one month holiday and it's gonna be full of ideas for fanfics! Well, also games and studying too, but meh. Ruined Everything, you'll get it later. But in the end, everything will be fixed! *wink*

P.S I wrote this on my mobile notes (colornotes) It's an app. Really useful! Also, I used some parts of the scenes from Golden Time. This is not a crossover.

K-On! Does not belong to me. If it did, I'd make it all (or some) of it about Yuri! So does it belong to me? Ahahahahaha, NO!

Chapter 1: What She Said

RITSU'S POV

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I was thinking, 'Why do I even like her?' I sighed as I thought that. I wish I haven't met her, because if I did, it'll ruin everything. Oh wait, I did, and it DID ruin everything.

5 DAYS AGO...

I stood outside the girl's locker room with a bag in my hand. I had this bag because, well, it contains my stuff. I stood there, happily watching the door. I was waiting for my friend, correction, crush to open and we would go home together. I was just picking her up. I also was going to confess my dying love to her.

Yes, I, Tainaka Ritsu, have a crush on my best friend.

Yeah you might thinks it's normal, but this best friend of mine is a girl. And I'm a girl too. So it quite doesn't make any sense, right? Girl to girl, like hell would anyone like a relationship like that. They'd this it's weird, but for me it's perfectly normal. (A/N: I think it's perfectly normal too XD)

I somehow started eavesdropping the girls talking. I'm not a pervert. Well, maybe I am, but whatever. I am a girl too, right?

I listened to their conversation with a pervert face.

"Ne ne, Mio, how long have you been friends with Ritsu-kun?" One of the girls asked. I smiled as I heard my name.

"Since elementary school." I heard Mio said.

"Ne ne, Mio, do you like Ritsu-kun?" Another girl asked.

"What? Of course I like her. Why wouldn't I?" Mio said like it was obvious.

"No no, I meant like like her." I blushed, and I felt Mio blushing A BIT.

"W-Whaaaat? If course not! Why would I fall for someone like her?"

My smile faded and my heart started aching as I heard that.

"Besides, we're both girls. Why would I love her? Pfft, no way!"

I got away from the door. 'W-Why the hell?...'

I heard them packing their stuff and started walking towards the door.

I heard the door open, and heard a gasp. I smiled evilly.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio said in horror. She dropped her bag in fear. I started running the opposite way. I heard her call "Ritsu!" But I could care less. Who the hell gives a shit about her now?

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran through the streets to my apartment.

"Why would I fall for someone like you too, Mio?" I mumbled and continued running like there's no tomorrow.

PRESENT

Tears ran down my cheeks as I remember that DARK moment. I wiped them off and groaned.

"Damn her." I cursed. I felt happy about it. In fact, VERY happy. I get to enjoy my gray life on my own. I feel indeed happy.

THE NEXT DAY

I got up lazily and prepared myself for class. Who the hell needs Mio by their side? Definitely NOT me. I woke up early. So, I grabbed my bag and headed off to class, which was Literature. I smiled evilly, oh how I LOVE Literature.

I saw Mio outside the door of the classroom. I groaned and pushed her away to go to my seat. Mio stared at me, terrified. I felt her coming towards me. I know she was going to apologize, but I don't need it. Screw her. Before she could say anything, I immediately said, "Don't come near me." I smiled evilly for the umpteenth time. She ran to her seat in tears. I watched her with my evil eyes.

'You'll understand how I felt these days, Mio.'

PHYSICAL EDUCATION

It was time for the most tiring subject. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and damn was it hot. Oh, how I LOVE the heat.

P.E class was over, I groaned a bit. I guess I can enjoy this heat next time, hopefully after school. I was arranging some of the P.E materials in the basket after playing with them. It's my duty today. Heh, duty. Deeoooty, haha.

As I was having fun with my 'duty', Mio walked towards me from the back, ruining the 'fun'. I groaned a bit. Luckily, I finished arranging the materials in time and ran off to my right. She stares at me from behind.

'Why can't you ever leave me alone?'

HOUKAGO (AFTER SCHOOL)

It was raining heavily. I thought I could enjoy the heat, but I guess I could do that another time. Luckily, I brought my umbrella with me. I opened it and started walking home.

Just as I was about to pass the school gate, I saw her. I groaned. I don't feel any guilt as she sat there by the bushes, crying while getting soaked in the rain. I sighed loudly.

I guess I could just help this time, because it was getting brutal and really selfish of me. Still no guilt.

I walked towards her. She turned around to look at me, sniffing and sobbing and wiping her tears away. Still no guilt! I kept a bored face and said rudely, "You're just gonna sit there and get soaked all day or are going to come here under this umbrella with me?" She smiled a bit as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you" she mumbled. I heard that. I sighed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Stop wasting my time and get here."

She nodded. I don't miss all of this at all. She hold my arm as we walked home together. I don't really care. I'd allow her to do that as this would be the last time she'd do this.

It WOULD be.

Or it COULD be.

It MUST be.

Actually, I don't know.

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Writing two chapters in one day. I'm gonna continue this chapter tomorrow, then publish it when I have the time to XD

Love writing Mitsu stories, by the way. I could do Mugitsu or YuiAzu. (Azitsu could be possible, too XD)

Chapter 2: Furious Girl

THE NEXT DAY

Did the same thing as usual. I got ready and started to head off for school. Oh, how I LOVE school. I started becoming the opposite after that certain incident. Surprisingly, I am ENJOYING it. Oh, why didn't I break our friendship years ago? Why did I even fall in love with her? What on earth is wrong with me?

I laughed. People stared at me as I laugh at myself. I smiled as I didn't care and laughed all the way to the classroom. I saw that you-know-who wasn't there. I feel fabulously happy. I don't know why.

Well, okay I guess I do.

I walked and sat on my seat as I waited for the teacher to come in. But before that, a girl with long, brown hair and purple colored pupils came up to me with an angry look, no, angrier than that. She looked really angry that I could see fire in her eyes. Like, she could kill someone.

"May I help you?" I asked, keeping a straight face. She looked as angry as ever.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Tainaka. Because what you have done Mio has made her depressed as ever." She said rudely. My my, how LOVELY this girl is.

"It's not my fault. She started it all." I said rudely too. She groaned.

"Your the one who has been ignoring her!"

"But at least I was kind to her yesterday!"

We both shouted at each other so loud the whole class looked at us. I didn't care, she didn't care too. We both stared at each other, furious.

"You'll regret what you did to Mio. You'll feel the pain she's going through." She said softly, still angry. I grinned evilly.

"Thanks for the compliment."

She groaned. She started to walk back to her seat, but while she was walking, I shouted at her:

"I have already felt the pain. I ignored her just to get rid of it!" She stopped a bit and looked at me, her eyes softened a bit.

"And what kind of pain did you go through, Tainaka?" She said softly. I was still able to hear.

"I was lovesick." I blushed a bit. She blushed a bit, too. Her eyes softened and stopped being angry at me.

"I'm sorry Mio didn't feel the same." Then she sat down on her seat just in time. The teacher had finally arrived. There was so much tension was in the room. But she was a teacher, so she let it slide.

AFTER SCHOOL

I stood on the edge of the roof, watching the beautiful sunset. Don't worry, there's a stone fence so I won't fall. At least it looked like a fence...

I closed my eyes as the wind blows through my hair, body and well ya know what I mean. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I opened my eyes slowly and turned around. I saw the same girl, the one who was angry at me, stand there staring at me. I became confused. What did she want now?

"May I help you?" I asked again. For the first time, I saw her smile at me.

Why is she smiling? Wasn't she super furious at me hours ago?

"No, I just came here to say sorry."

Sorry? Why is she sorry?

"No, it should be me who's sorry." I smiled back. I don't know why, but I just smiled.

"Okay, first, you deserved to say that..." I sweat-dropped.

"Gee, thanks."

"But secondly...I'm sorry for shouting at you. I had no idea." She said slowly. I blushed a bit, A BIT.

"Oh...It's okay. I get it. I deserve your shouting and screaming." I GRINNED. She laughed.

"Thanks for understanding me, Tainaka." I sweat-dropped again.

"N-No, you don't have to call me that all the time. Just call me Ritsu." She blushed A BIT. Then she nodded slowly and smiled after.

"Okay, Ritsu-kun." I flinched.

"R-Ritsu-kun?" She giggled.

"Mio told me that you are a lot like a boy." I turned my head to the side, actually blushing.

"True that..."

"I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. My name is Midori Toyosaki. Nice to meet you, Ritsu-kun." She gave her sweetest smile. To be honest, it's also a cute smile. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Nice to meet you too, Midori." I grinned. She walked beside me and we both watched the sunset together. But few minutes later she suddenly asked, "So, what are you going to do, Ritsu-kun?"

"Do what for what?" I asked, still watching the sun leaving our sight.

"About...Mio." I twitched my eyebrows. Again? I'm done with her.

"I don't know." Was all I could say. Midori sighed.

"You can't just leave her." It was my turn to sigh.

"But isn't it time to leave her already? I've taken care of her since elementary school. I have tried to help her conquer her fears. And that day...That one day..." Midori looked at me, waiting me to finish.

"Was the day I was going to confess."

Midori looked back at the sky, where the sun has already left our sight.

"You can still be friends with her though." I closed my eyes slowly.

"She has hurt me to my limit."

We stayed quiet until it's really getting late. We waved each other goodbye and we both went off to our own homes.

A/N: Okay well that's a long chapter (for a beginner like me.) Gosh, I should choose whether Ritsu should be with Mio or Midori. Who do you choose, guys? Mitsu or Midotsu? I like them both, but I have to decide on one. In Golden Time, Banri ended up with Kaga. So I don't know.

If you aren't going to vote in the comment section, I'm gonna choose for myself. By the way, arigatou, Avlionempire127 for the review! I'm am very happy that you like my story! I'll continue writing this story and publish it as soon as I can! Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in the last and this chapter (if have in this chapter). I won't change it because I'm super lazy XD Gooommmeeennn

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Even if I have absolutely no inspiration to start this chapter, I'll try my best to make it...Not boring XD Enjoy da chapter!

Chapter 3: Just Be Friends

THE NEXT DAY

I sat in my seat, waiting for the teacher again while looking outside the window. Such a beautiful sky, I thought. The sun was shining ever so brightly even though I'm indoors. Just looking at the sun makes my eyes go blind, even though that happens all the time to everyone.

You-know-who is in class today. I groaned. What happened to her yesterday then? She can't recover that fast.

I took a peek onto her table. Luckily, she didn't see me looking at her. But I saw that she was talking to Midori. I smiled evilly. Then what was that talk and smiling yesterday at the roof for?

I gazed off into the sky outside the window beside me. Gee, if only there was P.E lesson today. I could have enjoyed the heat again.

Ah well.

I heard footsteps walking towards me from behind. Could be Midori or Mio.

"Well?" I knew that voice, of course it was Midori.

"Well what?" I said as I turned to face her. She just rolled her eyes. What did we talk about to make her say "well?"

"Even if she has hurt you to your limit, you can still be just friends with her." She said. Oh right, we had this conversation yesterday. I have such a bad memory. I had to think for a few seconds, then I sighed afterwards.

"Gee, fine fine. I'll talk to her after school."

"Kay."

The teacher finally arrived in the class. Just in time too as Midori quickly went back to her seat. I ignored the teacher's lesson again while staring at the sky, pondering.

'Just friends...huh?'

-LUNCH-

I quietly ate my lunch in my lunch box. Kawaii octopus hotdogs and rice. So plain, so plain!

I saw Midori walking towards me for...I don't know how many times. Maybe 5?

"So, how are you going to talk to her?" She asked. I sighed. 'Here we go again...'

"Is it going to be romantic? Or maybe some humor in it? Or maybe horror, or suspense? Oh-oh what will it be?"

"It's going to be normal. NORMAL." I shouted the last word at her to make sure. I don't care about the other students looking at us.

"Well, that's lame." She pouted. I sighed again.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Classes has ended and students began to walk our of the class. I saw Mio sitting on her seat. I walked pass her desk as I made my way to the exit. She stared at me as I walked. I actually put a note on her desk.

I exited the class and I watched through the window inside. I saw her open the note and read. She gave no reaction. Then, I made my way to where we were supposed to meet.

To Mio,

Meet me at the roof, now.

-Ritsu

-THE ROOF-

I waited at the roof, waiting for Mio to come. I watched the sky as I waited. Such a beautiful sky, I tell you.

I heard Mio walking towards me from behind. I turned to face her. She made a straight face. Wow, she recovered fast.

"So, what do you want, Ritsu?" She asked in a normal tone. I made a small smile.

"I just wanted to apologize." Mio's eyes widen a bit and made a sad face.

"N-No, Ritsu. I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 'Of course you shouldn't!'

"I should have said it in a nicer way."

I frowned a bit for a few seconds.

"It's okay. I should be sorry too. I've been really cold and mean to you lately. I was just...depressed." I turned to face the sky. "Since you don't like me like that, I don't think it would be worth it to tell you already." I turned back to face her with a big smile.

"Because Mio. I've actually felt that way towards you." Her eyes widen a lot this time in surprise. I just smiled.

"Yeah. But never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." I looked at the ground with a sad smile. "It doesn't matter anymore." She looked at me sadly.

"So let's just be friends." I said, looking back up to face her. She just nodded.

"Yeah, let's just be friends." She said, smiling as well. She then left the roof after we both said goodbye.

I stayed on the roof, watching the sky for a few hours. I stayed there until night. I realized it was late and that it was time to go. I grabbed my bag on the floor and made my way to the doors.

'Let's just be friends.'

A/N: This is actually my favorite chapter I have written so far in the story. Okay, questions and reviews are answered and replied over here at the bottom. I tried to answer them as kindly and as gently as I could :3

Arigatou, Avlionempire127 for the review! I'm am very happy that you like my story! I'll continue writing this story and publish it as soon as I can!

Tsumugchapters. I'm also happy you like my stories, and of course I like Aki :/ I didn't realize I used the same surname for Midori XD I must have been spacing out XD I wouldn't say they are related. They just have the same surname.

And to all to the other reviews, I'll try my best to end the story with Ritsu being with Mio! I'll try what the other reviewer said. I can make Ritsu go out with Midori first and she'll end up with Mio. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

P.S Don't get mad at me. My plan is to make them as friends first. I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to make them as lovers. Also, sorry for the previous mistakes in the previous chapters.

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Late Confession

So, ever since that meeting, Midori have been talking to me a lot recently. It's like she really wants to be friends. I actually don't mind, for some reason. Well, you know what they say!

Making friends is good.

So I talked back to her and we became fast friends. I still talk to Mio, of course. I no longer have feelings for her. In fact, I don't think I'm ready for love...just yet.

"I'm glad you both made up as friends!" Midori exclaimed, clinging onto me excitedly. I sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, all these weights have been lifted off my shoulders." I said, smiling. She smiled as well. At least my friendship with Mio did not break.

Mio walked towards us and smiled.

"Wow, you guys became friends fast."

She said. I sighed.

"Maybe because she has been talking to me a lot recently." I said to her, grinning. I lost control of my hand and rubbed Midori's head. She somehow purred, causing me to blush a little. Mio giggled.

"That's good." She said. Then, our friends from the band came running towards us.

"Mio-chan, Ricchan, long time no see!" Yui shouted, waving her arms in the air. Mugi was walking towards us, smiling.

"But it has only been a week since we've seen each other." I said. Yui pouted after catching her breath from running.

"It's been too long for me." She said. I laughed. Finally, Mugi has caught up to us.

"Oh, who's the new friend, Ricchan?" Mugi asked.

"Oh, I forgot." I pulled my arm away from Midori, causing her to pout.

"Guys, this is Midori Toyosaki. Midori, this is Yui Hirasawa and Kotobuki Tsumugi." I pointed at Yui and Mugi to show Midori who was who. She then gave a short "Oh" and waved her hand at them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" She said. Yui and Mugi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Mi-chan." Yui exclaimed. Mugi nodded. Then, Midori turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rub my head a little more, please?" She said, putting on her best cute face. I blushed and sweat-dropped.

"O-Okay?..." I reached out my hand and rubbed her head. She purred again. Yui gave a "Kyaaah, kawaii!" And tons of blood splurted out of Mugi's nose as her eyes sparkled in joy.

"W-Whaaa?! Mugi?!" I grabbed tissues from my pocket and gave them to Mugi.

"Thank you, Ricchan." She said dreamily. I went back rubbing Midori head. She purred again. Wow, she's actually like a cat, like Azusa. I laughed.

"Jeez, you two." Mio said to us. I laughed again. Midori joined in with my laughing.

We chat for a few hours today. Yui and Mugi described themselves. Midori was surprised that Mugi was a 'princess'. I sweat-dropped when Yui goes on bragging about how amazing, talented and intelligent she was. The talented part was true, but the other two were her exaggerating. We told her about our band, high school, cakes and tea too. She laughed at our silliness. Well, everyone laughed.

We also mentioned Azusa, and how she was similar to her. Yui goes on blabbing about how kawaii Azusa was, and how she keeps calling her Azu-nyan. She went on for a lot of time, so I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. Thank goodness she didn't lick my hand.

It was time to call it a day. We just realized that it's getting really late and that we all had to go back to our apartments. So we grabbed our bags and headed off. Mio and I walked side by side since we lived close to each other. We walked in silence. I was enjoying it, until she suddenly said, "Hey Ritsu."

I turned to face her to see what she wants. "Yeah?"

"You know that day...When I said...that..."

"That you didn't like me?" I said, frowning. I don't want to remember it. She nodded slowly.

"It's just that..." She stopped walking. I realized that and stopped walking too, a few meters in front of her.

"I actually..." I became confused. What is she going to say? I thought we agreed to forget about that. I doesn't matter anymore.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Mio." I said as I continued walking back to my apartment.

"No, because I actually did like you back!" I stopped and turned around, looking at her with a shocked look.

"M-Mio..." She was blushing furiously, looking at me with serious eyes. I frowned.

"It doesn't matter." I said again. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you anymore." I continued walking to my apartment, leaving her.

"We agreed to be just friends."

I finally reached home and walked straight to my room. I flopped onto my bed lazily. I stared at the ceiling, pondering about what just happened.

"You could have told me earlier, Mio. But it's too late now." I said as I closed my eyes and dozed off to a long nap.

A/N: Sorry to repeat the scene XD I just felt like it.

So what do you think? Crappy, right? JK

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trumpet

The next day, lessons were boring as usual. Nothing interesting going on, well, except when the teacher unconsciously dug his nose, which I couldn't hold in my laughter for. Everyone in class was laughing, well except Mio. You know her.

He told us all to shut up and we did. He was fierce, strict, angry, mad...Well, ya know what I mean.

Classes ended and it was time for an unexpected club time. Yui wanted us to meet and play like old times, though it has only been a year since we've graduated. Sadly and obviously, Azusa couldn't be here. How sad.

I asked if Midori wanted to come, and she immediately said yes. I sweat-dropped and she walked with Mio and I to the new clubroom. Yui also told us that they were able to give us a new clubroom for our club time. We opened the doors to the new clubroom, and man was it big.

Whiteboards, chairs, tables, and that wonderful scent, which smells like tea. Immediately I knew Mugi was here. I walked in and took a seat next to Yui, who was stuffing her mouth with snacks and cakes.

"Yo." I said to Yui and Mugi. Mugi smiled back in reply and Yui looked at me then returned to her food in reply.

"Wha? Why are you drinking tea and eating cakes and snacks?" Midori asked.

"We told you we always did this in high school. With my successful convincing, I was able to let them do this." Mugi replied and giggled afterwards. I sweat-dropped.

"No wonder." I said.

"Mugi-chan makes the best tea, cakes and snacks in the whole wild world! Go on, Mi-chan! Have some!" Yui exclaimed as she swallowed her food.

Midori reached out for a cookie and began munching it slowly. She slowly made a smile, and the aura around her turned to happiness and small icons of tea and cakes and snacks.

"Sweet!" Midori grabbed more cookies and started wolfing them down. I sweat-dropped for the umpteenth time. Gosh the weird things happening today.

"I know!" Yui added, grabbing more cookies.l. Wow, what's happening in front of me is a battle for snacks. All the cookies were disappearing, even the cake. I sweat-dropped. Seconds later, there were no more cakes and cookies left.

"I haven't even take one to eat yet." I said. Midori and Yui laughed sheepishly. Mio sighed.

"Sorry Ricchan, there's still one more for you." Mugi said, smiling as she gave me the last cookie. I grinned.

"Thanks Mu-" Before I could take my cookie, Midori snatched it away from Mugi's hand and wolfed it down. My mouth was open, but I didn't say anything. Then, intense rage had spread all over me.

"MY COOKIE!" I screamed as I chased Midori around the big clubroom. Steam were coming out of my ears as I chased her. My face was red as a tomato. Well, maybe redder than that.

Everyone laughed at this. When I finally calmed down, I sat back into my seat to rest. Midori and I were both panting for air.

"So...hungry...cookie... Eat!" I said between pants. I was so tired.

"So..Rr...y...Ritsu...kuuunnn" Midori said between pants. I looked her, grinning sheepishly.

"Nah...I still have some at home." I said as I finally caught my breath. Then, I looked at Mugi and grinned st her.

"But they aren't as good as Mugi-chan's." Mugi smiled happily.

"Thank you, Ricchan!" She said.

"Yeah, nothing can beat Mugi-chan's amazing and delicious sweets!" Yui added. Yui's face was stained with cookie and cake marks. Her belly was really big. She saw me looking at her enormous belly, and smiled at me.

"Sorry Ricchan! Is this disturbing? Don't worry, I don't gain weight no matter how much I eat! It'll all digest soon!" I looked at her in shock.

'When was she so smart to know the word digest...'

"I-It's okay..." I mumbled. I looked at Midori, who also has an enormous belly. She saw me looking at her, and she laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Ritsu-kun, I take a long time to digest. It'll take hours." I sweat-dropped.

When Yui had finally digested her food, Mugi said we should do a performance for Midori to see.

"It won't be as good without Azusa here." I said as I looked at everyone. They nodded in agreement.

"I agree! There won't be any neko goodness in this performance without Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed. Once we finally tuned our instruments, we were ready to play. We looked at each other and nodded. We all looked at Midori, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"FUWA FUWA TIME!" We all shouted.

Then, I began my countdown.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!"

...

...

...

DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUUUUN!

Sweat trickled down our faces and bodies as we finished the song. Midori looked at us, amazement in her eyes. I grinned as I immediately knew we impressed her.

"That...was...INCREDIBLE!" She shouted and grabbed both of Mio's hands, her face so close to hers.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS AWESOME!" Then she ran up to me and did the same.

"YOU HAVE AMAZING DRUMMING SKILLS! DO YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO HIT IT INCREDIBLY HARD?" I sweat-dropped. Man, this girl is feisty.

"M-Midori, calm down..." I said. She finally pulled her face away from mine. I sighed. Finally.

"S-Sorry. I'm just overexcited." She said, looking down at the floor, blushing and twiddling with her thumbs.

"It's okay, Mi-chan!" Mugi said as she patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's totally fine! I also get overexcited like that." Yui said, giggling. Of course she does.

"Azusa used to be like that." I said, grinning at Midori.

"I guess she did." Mio agreed.

We laughed like there was no tomorrow. We played more songs for Midori to hear. And I blurted out a question of her to answer.

"So Midori, would you like to join the Light Music Club?" I grinned. She looked at me in surprise. But she slowly start to smile. She then held both my hands tightly.

"Of course I do! Oh man this will be great, amazing, fabulous, fantastic!" She shouted at me. I sweat-dropped for the umpteenth time today.

"What instrument do you play then?" Mugi asked. Midori finally let go of my hands and smiled at Mugi.

"I don't know if I can be a useful player to the club, but..." We all looked at her.

"I play the trumpet."

A/N: I better stop here. My mobile keyboard is getting laggy.

What'd you think? Too fluffy? Too much overexcitement? Okay? Nothing wrong?

Let meh know!

By the way, I'm very sorry but this story will be on HIATUS! *Gets shot*

Itai!

I have to finish my other stories and homework, so I'm so very sorry XD

Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Huggies

"I play the trumpet."

Then there was a long moment of silence.

"Trumpe-"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Yui cuts me off. I looked at her in surprise.

"What does the trumpet sound like? What does it do? What kind of instru-"

SMACK!

Azusa smacked Yui on the head. She grabbed her collar and dragged her out of the way.

"Sorry about that airhead, Midori-senpai." Azusa apologized. I tried to hold in my laughter. Midori waved her hands sheepishly.

"I-It's okay..." She said.

"And yeah, I guess having a trumpet player is okay for our music." I said.

"Really? Thank you so much, Ritsu-kun!" She exclaimed. She ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I struggled to breath. Man, this girl is strong.

"Mi...do...ri..ugh eh!" She noticed me gasping for air and lets go of me instantly.

"Sorry...again, Ritsu-kun!" She said, giving me a worried look as I did a series of coughs.

"It's... Okay..." I finally said. Mugi patted me on the shoulder.

"So let's hear you play, Mi-chan." Mugi said. I face-palmed.

"Mugi, if you think about it, how is she going to play if she doesn't have her instrument right now?" Mugi gave a dumb look.

"Oh right..." She said. I burst out laughing.

"Sorry. I'll bring it tomorrow!" Midori said, giving us a thumbs up. We all smiled.

"Alright, let's hear you play tomorrow!" I pumped my fist in the air. Everyone followed.

*PLEASE STAND BY*

(Elevator Music)

"Alright, let's hear you play now!" I said as I pumped my fist in the air. Midori nodded as she brought the mouthpiece to her mouth. She began to play.

...

...

...

"U-U-Unbelievable!"

"What is this?"

"Who is she?"

"I feel dumbfounded."

We watched her play as if she were on a stage with a million of people in front of her as an audience.

She stopped playing as she finished the song. She looked at us, and we were staring at her like someone has just died.

"W-Was that terrible?" She asked, terrified. I was first to speak.

"Eh? N-N-No! Absolutely not! It was uh...how do I say this..." I looked at the rest, asking for help. Even they don't even know what to say.

Useless!

I gave up and told her how I, well, how we all thought.

"It was remarkable, spectacular, fabulous, fantastic. It is too good for words." She looked up at me and slowly made a smile. She then ran up to me to-

Oh no not aga-

BUMP!

"Itai!" I bumped my head on the floor. She just hugged me tighter.

"Why is it always me?!"

"Hm? Dunno. BUT THANK YOU, RITSU-KUN!" I sighed.

"Don't just thank me, thank them too!" I shouted at her. She finally let go of me and thanked everyone else.

"But how are we going to fit your trumpet playing into our music?" Azusa asked.

"Good question because I don't know!" I said as I pumped my fist onto the air. Yui did the same thing. Mio and Azusa just sweat-dropped.

So we tried to figure out how to fit her in, and we eventually figured it out by nighttime.

"By golly, it's late! Let's go home, guys." I said, looking at the night sky. They all nodded in agreement. We packed our stuff and headed home.

A/N: Okay well that's an extremely short chapter. I didn't expect it to be this short, since my last chapters have at least a thousand words. Ah well, deal with it!

I made this story on HIATUS because I actually got bored of it. But since you guys want to read and finish it so badly, I'm gonna make it UNHIATUS! ===== New word by me!

Questions are answered and replies are made.

iANON: Yo, actually Ritsu did love Mio. But I'm sorry if I didn't make it too convincing. Infatuation? I had to search that in the dictionary XD

But it was because of how Mio said she totally didn't like Ritsu that way.

nathasyahtm: Haha yeah me too, even though I'm the author of this story XD Glad you're loving my stories. I'll be publishing the remaining chapters of this story as soon as I can!

Guest: Yes, there will! Although I have to make them break up because my other readers want MIOXRITSU pairing more. Sorry XD

Goran Myster: They are getting hot XD

Again, thanks for following and favorating my story. I actually do hope my mind comes up with a good ending. If it doesn't, you're gonna have to deal with the bad ending then.

Till next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't get so surprised by the title and the chapter. This'll explain why Midori has been hugging Ritsu. Well, they've been friends, correction, good friends or maybe best friends for some time now, so I guess this is a good way for Midori to fall in love with Ritsu...I guess.

This is only for you RitsuXMidori peepz!

Wait wait wait...On second thought...

I'll tell you what my second thought will be at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 7: Confession?!

DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUUUN!

We practiced for the umpteenth time today, and man are we extremely tired. Thank god it's time for tea and cake time.

"Well, I gotta say. I guess the trumpet really goes well with our songs." Mugi said, filling Midori's cup with tea.

"Yeah, I agree." Mio said, taking a sip of her tea. Midori rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip of her tea too.

"Wait, what were you guys talking about?" Yui asked, looking up at us. I sweat-dropped.

'About how you are such an airhead...'

"About how good a trumpet player Midori is..." I said.

"Ah, that's true! You're such an awesome trumpet player, Mi-chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"So good, that I think you're better than all of us! Especially Ricchan! She- ITAI!" I smacked her on the head, a vein throbbing on my head.

"Shut up you idiot!" I said angrily. She held her head in pain. Midori just laughed.

"Thank you, Yui. It means so much to me, coming from you." Yui rubbed her big bump sheepishly. I just sighed.

"So, have you girls been practicing hard?" Someone asked.

"Yeah." I said to the person who- wait a minute...

We all turned our heads to the cause of that sentence. We saw a woman with black hair, purple pupils and is wearing dark blue spectacles.

"Woah! Who are you?" I shouted. She just smirked.

"That's not how you're supposed to treat a teacher." She said, adjusting her specs.

"I was the old advisor of the last club that always assembled in this clubroom, The Light Music Club." We all sweat-dropped.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Itsumoto Katsura." She replied sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, Katsu-chan!" Yui greeted happily. Katsura glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Katsu- mmf!" I quickly covered Yui's mouth with my hand, shutting her up before she makes Katsura's mood worse.

"Oho ho, never mind her! So uh, how's work, ya know? Eheh..." I said nervously, sweating like crazy. She looked at me with a straight face.

"It's fine. How's being a student?" I flinched, trying to think of an answer.

"Oh, it's great." I said.

"And why is being a student great, exactly?" Fury started to go through my brain. I tried to calm myself down. I looked at the others for help. Once again, they have nothing to say.

Extremely useless!

"Learning new things and hanging out with friends." I said. She sighed and and smiled.

"I was messing with you. You're alright, kid." I finally let go of Yui, who was catching her breath. Looks like I somehow also covered her nose...

"Jeez, you're so similar to Sawa-chan." I said, rubbing away my sweat.

"Sawa-chan? Who's that?" Katsura asked.

"She's our teacher from our high school. We like to call her Sawa-chan, but her real name is Yamanaka Sawako." I explained. She slowly made a surprised face.

"Yamanaka Sawako? Oh, I know her! We used to go to Middle School together." We all looked at her with shocked faces.

"EH?!"

She stuck her tongue out, an action from Sawako.

"Sawa-chan's gonna have to explain this." Yui said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." I agreed, crossing my arms too. Mio just sighed.

"What's so important about it?" She said, annoyed.

"Because I thought we have already completed the puzzle of Sawako's past." I said, pouting. Mio sighed again. Midori just giggled.

It was time for us to separate.

What? Of course we were walking home...

Midori suddenly held my right arm. I looked at her, confused, but she just smiled.

"See you guys!"

"Alright, see ya!" Midori waved back. Then she looked at Mio with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mio. But I gotta borrow Ritsu today." She said.

What? So I'm like an item you can borrow now?...

"Oh, it's okay. I can walk home by myself." Mio said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Oh look at me being so caring!

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine..." I frowned.

"Fine..."

Midori dragged me to who-knows-where.

"See you tomorrow, Mio-chan!" She waved her arm. Mio waved back.

Once Mio was out of our sight, I finally asked.

"So, where are we going, Midori?" I asked. She just smirked.

"Impatient, are ya?" I frowned.

"Acting like me, are ya?" She laughed.

We walked in silence for the next few minutes, until we have reached our destination.

The Park

"That's...it?" I said, sweat dropping.

"Yup!" She exclaimed. "And..." I looked at her in confusion.

"Ritsu-kun..." She said, holding both of my hands. I began to sweat.

'What's happening...?'

"We've been friends for some time now..."

'It's only been 3 months!'

"And I've found myself..."

'Found yourself...?'

"Attracted to you!" She shouted, going nearer to my face. I quickly back off.

...

...

...

"Att...rac...ted?" I muttered.

"Yes, it means..."

'No no please...'

"I love you, Ritsu-kun!"

'No, wait no-!'

Before I could finish my thought, she pulled me into a long kiss. I feel like I just want to get out of here, but something about this kiss made me want to stay and kiss her more. So, I kissed back.

Finally, which seemed like eternity, she finally pulled away. We looked at each other in the eyes, shocked.

"M-Midori..." I muttered. I took a step back.

'W-What the hell...'

I didn't know what to do. What should I do?

Run? Of course not!

Escape? That's the same as run!

Reject her? That's even worse!

"Midori..."

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed down, tears falling to the ground. I felt extremely guilty. I held both of her shoulders. She looked at me up in the eyes, filled with tears.

"It's okay. I guess I kinda liked it a little..." I said, blushing and grinning. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ritsu...kun..." She said between sniffs as she rubbed her eyes. I rubbed her head.

"It's okay..." I grinned. "I'm not going to reject you."

So the next day, we acted like nothing happened. I managed to calm her down. We officially became, ya know what I mean. Our parents accepted it, and we were extremely happy.

And we lived happily ever after.

FIN

A/N: NO NO NO WAIT! I'M NOT DONE YET!

This is for the Midotsu lovers. I'll post a new chapter where I completely change the story, where she DIDN'T meet Midori and that Mio and Ritsu lived happily ever after!

Are you happy now? Good.

I know you didn't expect the story to be like this! But I just didn't know how to continue it in this state. So, yeah I'm really very sorry.

I'm not a pro writer yet!

Answers and replies are made!

Avlionempire127: Well sorry XD I just got extremely bored with this story and that I have a lot of new ideas for a lot of new stories that will be published soon.

TheHandOfTheDarkness:

Sorry for that mistake where I somehow added Azusa to the story. I was spacing out A LOT and I wasn't paying so much attention to the story. I've been working on other stories and slacking off lately that I forgot how this story was going through. Thanks for enjoying the story, BTW.

For you other readers, thanks for reading and enjoying meh stories!

I really appreciate it! By the way, the day that school will start and exams come up and where I'll have less days and time to write stories is the last day of June 2015. So I might as well use the remaining time to finish this story and the new ones!

It can take a lot of time for me to publish a new chapter. I mean, there'll be a delay for you waiting for any new chapter. Sorry!

That's it for now...

Till next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reversed

Ever since that incident, I've been acting coldly towards Mio. I don't hate her, I'm just really upset and depressed. Hearing the way she said it just tore my heart into a million pieces. It feels like it was shot by an arrow, or cut open, or scratched by sharp claws, or-

Okay, well, you get what I mean.

Every time I see her, my heart starts aching and I just run away.

I'm not ready to see her yet.

I needed some alone time. I needed to think this through. I don't need help in this.

Because this is our problem.

It has been 2 weeks and I think that's just an extremely long time.

I need to go apologize.

So I put a note on her desk, telling her to come to the roof immediately. Classes have ended, so it's the perfect time to do it.

Perfect?

I heard footsteps walking towards me as I watched the sky. The beautiful sunset.

"So you wanted me here?" Mio asked coldly. My heart started achi-

No! Keep it together, Ritsu!

"Uh, yeah." I turned to her, looking at her in the eyes seriously. "I just wanted to apologize." Her eyes widen a bit.

"Well, you're late." She said, turning to the side and pouting. I grinned.

"Well sorry. I just needed some time to...recover." She looked at me, sadly.

"I should he sorry too. I shouldn't have said that so rudely." She said.

"Of course you shouldn't, and I don't think it'd be worth it to tell you this." I turned to her.

"But I've actually felt that way towards you." Her eyes widen a lot this time. I just made a goofy grin.

"But I don't think it matters anymore." I looked at the ground sadly.

"No!" I turned to her in surprise. She was on the verge of tears.

"No, Ritsu! I only said I didn't like you was because I didn't want to gross out my friends!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. This time, it's my turn to widen my eyes.

"So, I...I..." She clenched her fists.

"I actually love you too!"

After she said that, my brain was full of emotions. Shocked to Confused to Happiness. I slowly made a smile which turned out to be a big grin.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" She looked at me.

"Why would they ask you that question in the first place, then?" I laughed. I ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged me back tightly.

"Ritsu..." She cried. I just grinned.

"Oh Mio." I laughed. I pushed her away gently. I looked at her face.

Slowly, I pulled her face into mine, pulling in for a kiss.

It was the most romantic kiss ever. Here, in the beautiful sunset with a romantic atmosphere.

It was perfect.

I could not ask for anything more, because Mio is the best gift I've ever received.

FIN

A/N: That was shorter than I expected, ah well.

This is for the Mitsu lovers! Hoped you enjoyed it!

I know it's short, but I don't really like to read extremely long stories, for example:

No, Thank You! Mitsu fic.

Classic, Mitsu fic by Shikuro-kun.

Holy shit it has 50 chapters!

But anyway, thanks for reading!

Till next story!


End file.
